1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital transmission systems and particularly, to the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) Digital Television (DTV) standard (A/53). The invention describes a method for transmitting a robust bit-stream along with the standard bit-stream using the ATSC standard in a backward compatible manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The ATSC standard for high-definition television (HDTV) transmission over terrestrial broadcast channels uses a signal that comprises a sequence of twelve (12) independent time-multiplexed trellis-coded data streams modulated as an eight (8) level vestigial sideband (VSB) symbol stream with a rate of 10.76 MHz. This signal is converted to a six (6) MHz frequency band that corresponds to a standard VHF or UHF terrestrial television channel, over which the signal is broadcast at a data rate of 19.39 million bits per second (Mbps). Details regarding the (ATSC) Digital Television Standard and the latest revision A/53 is available at http://www.atsc.org/.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram generally illustrating an exemplary prior art high definition television (HDTV) transmitter 100. MPEG compatible data packets are encoded for forward error correction (FEC) by a Reed Solomon (RS) encoder unit 110. The data packets in successive segments of each data field are then interleaved by data interleaver 120, and the interleaved data packets are then further interleaved and encoded by trellis encoder unit 130. Trellis encoder unit 120 produces a stream of data symbols having three (3) bits each. One of the three bits is pre-coded and the other two bits are produced by a four (4) state trellis encoder. The three (3) bits are then mapped to an 8-level symbol as shown in unit 134 (FIG. 3).
As known, trellis encoder unit 130 comprises twelve (12) parallel trellis encoder and pre-coder units to provide twelve interleaved coded data sequences. In multiplexer 140 the symbols of each trellis encoder unit are combined with “segment sync” and “field sync” synchronization bit sequences from synchronization unit 150. A pilot signal is then inserted by pilot insertion unit 160. The symbol stream is then subjected to vestigial sideband (VSB) suppressed carrier modulation by VSB modulator 170. The symbol stream is then finally up-converted to a radio frequency by radio frequency (RF) converter 180.
While the existing ATSC 8-VSB A/53 digital television standard is sufficiently capable of transmitting signals that overcome numerous channel impairments such as ghosts, noise bursts, signal fades and interferences in a terrestrial setting, there exists a need for flexibility in the ATSC standard so that streams of varying priority and data rates may be accommodated.
It would thus be highly desirable to provide a flexible ATSC digital transmission system and methodology that permits a trade-off of the standard bit-stream's data rate for the new bit-stream's robustness.
It would further be highly desirable to provide in an ATSC digital transmission system, an improved technique for transmitting a new bit-stream along with the standard ATSC bit-stream wherein the new bit-stream has a lower Threshold of Visibility (TOV) compared to the ATSC stream, and consequently can be used for transmitting high priority information bits (robust bit-stream).
It would further be highly desirable to provide a terrestrial broadcast system that supports a flexible payload data-rate in a 6-Mhz channel with a flexible Carrier-Noise Ratio (CNR).
It would be further highly desirable to incorporate within the existing ATSC digital transmission standard an improved technique for transmitting a new bit-stream along with the standard ATSC bit-stream wherein the new bit-stream includes high priority information bits, and such that the transmission is backward compatible with existing digital television receiver devices.